Some vehicles include an operational mode in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with minimal or no input from a human driver. Such vehicles are equipped with sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment. The vehicles can be configured to travel at a desired set speed during a portion of travel. The surrounding environment may affect the determination of how to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle through the surrounding environment. Thus, the vehicle's actual speed can, at times, vary from the set speed. In non-autonomous driving, the driver is monitors the roadway and the vehicles speed is easy to detect from visual cues in the roadway such as optical flow. Often times drivers are able to perform this monitoring using visual cues in an intuitive and mainly unconscious mode that is different than a conscious comparison of the displayed set speed with the displayed current speed that are provided in current vehicles. In various forms of automated driving, there may not be an expectation that driver's will monitor the roadway while the vehicle is in motion.